26 and 47 Accords - Electric Boogaloo
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=103167 |date = 29 June 2011 |link2 = |termin = |status = Active |color = Green }} 26 and 47 Accords - Electric Boogaloo is an Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact signed between the Independent Republic of Orange Nations and Argent on 29 June 2011. The treaty is an upgrade of the 26 and 47 Accords signed between IRON and Argent on February 2, 2009 Introduction In effect since 2/2/09, the original 26 and 47 Accords was Argent's oldest existing treaty, I am very happy to see it upgraded and re-announced almost 2 and a half years later. -Janax Text of the Treaty Preamble In recognition of the mutual respect and good will prevalent in these two alliances, Argent and The Independent Republic of Orange Nations (referred to as IRON), hereby enter into this treaty. Article I. Sovereignty By affixing their signatures hereto both parties to this treaty, namely Argent and IRON, make it clear that each will remain sovereign alliances, independent from one another. Although this is a given, we'll leave this here to annoy people. Article II. Non-Aggression No member nation of either alliance is to commit aggressive acts against the other signatory. This includes providing military, financial, or technological assistance, or information of any kind to any outside party hostile to the other signatory. Except when involving NAH and/or Poobah, because &$!% them, that's why. Article III. Friendship Both signatories agree to treat members of the other signatory with respect and cordiality, again, except for Poobah and NAH. Article IV. Assistance Any information gathered by one of the signatories with potential impact on the security of the other shall be promptly and privately forwarded to them, or we hit up CNTel, one of the two. In the event of a hostile act upon either signatory alliance, aid may be requested, be it diplomatic, material, or other forms of support. The other signatory is not contractually obligated, however, but it would be a lot cooler if they did. Article V. Defense If one signatory should be attacked, it's on, probably like Donkey Kong. However, this treaty be non-chaining yo. Article VI. Offense If it's time to roll tanks, the signatories may or may not roll together. Either way, the option is always there. Article VII. Espionage Neither alliance may directly participate in espionage of any type, regardless of situation and target. Just don't do it. Even if Lennox asks nicely, you should say no. Article VIII. Termination Should either signatory feel that this treaty is no longer an accurate demonstration of the good will between the two signatory alliances for any reason they may cancel this agreement by contacting the other signatory through proper diplomatic channels and notifying them forty seven (47) hours prior to the public cancellation, during which time there will be no fisticuffs. After that, all bets are off. IRON Signatures *'MCRABT', President of IRON *'Not Adolf Hitler', Council Member, Secretary of State *'cristoir', Council Member, Deputy Secretary of State *'Theophilos', Council Member, Minister of Internal Affairs *'bcndwilson', Council Member, Minister of Defense *'Dodoei123', Council Member, Deputy Minister of Defense *'Queltocz', Council Member, Minister of the Vault *'Matt Miller', Council Member, Deputy Minister of the Vault Argent Signatures *'Janax', Emperor *'Rustynails', Regent *'Poobah', Minister of Foreign Affairs *'Diomede', Minister of Finance *'Yosh', Minister of War *'SanderP', Minister of Communications *'HeroicDisaster', Minister of Internal Affairs *'deathman1212', Minister At Large Category:Active treaties of Independent Republic of Orange Nations‎ Category:Argent